Closest Matches
The Closest Matches in the history of GameFAQs Contests, based on how many votes the top finisher won by. Note that these are ranked only by how close the match was at the finish; if you want to see the polls that were the tightest throughout the entire day they ran, check out the closest wire-to-wire matches page. See Also * Closest wire to wire matches * Most Surprising Results * Most Embarrassing Results * Most Popular Matches Closest Matches # Liquid Snake > Alucard 2007, 3 vote win # Frog > Master Chief 2004, 7 vote win # Peach > Jill 2006, 27 vote win # Ryu Hayabusa > Jill 2004, 27 vote win # Samus > Sonic 2002, 34 vote win # Metal Gear Solid > Final Fantasy Tactics 2004, 38 vote win # Super Mario Bros. 3 > The Legend of Zelda, 39 vote win* # Snake > Sephiroth 2006, 56 vote win (to avoid elimination in the Battle Royale) # Super Metroid > Super Mario Kart 2009, 56 vote win* # Crono > Vincent 2008, 78 vote win* # Phoenix Wright > Bomberman 2007, 81 vote win* # Frog > Liquid Snake 2004, 93 vote win # Mario > Crono 2002, 115 vote win # Frog > Axel 2007, 128 vote win* # Mario > Crono 2003, 137 vote win # Donkey Kong > Duck Hunt 2004, 143 vote win # Hogger > Ramza 2008, 150 vote win* # StarCraft > Wind Waker 2004, 171 vote win # Pokemon Trainer Red > Revolver Ocelot 2010, 182 vote win # Mario > Cloud 2002, 227 vote win # Tales of Symphonia > God of War 2009, 231 vote win* # Weighted Companion Cube > Mega Man 2008, 238 vote win* # L-Block > Snake 2007 (R4), 264 vote win # Snake > Cloud 2008, 323 vote win # Chrono Trigger > Link to the Past 2004, 362 vote win * for second place in a 4-way match Seasonal Representation * Characters '02 - 3 * Characters '03 - 1 * Games '04 - 4 * Characters '04 - 3 * Characters '06 - 2 * Characters '07 - 4 * Characters '08 - 4 * Games '09 - 3 * Characters '10 - 1 Closest Matches - 1v1 ONLY No Battle Royale or 4-way matches allowed # Frog > Master Chief 2004, 7 vote win # Peach > Jill 2006, 27 vote win # Ryu Hayabusa > Jill 2004, 27 vote win # Samus > Sonic 2002, 34 vote win # Metal Gear Solid > Final Fantasy Tactics 2004, 38 vote win # Frog > Liquid Snake 2004, 93 vote win # Mario > Crono 2002, 115 vote win # Mario > Crono 2003, 137 vote win # Donkey Kong > Duck Hunt 2004, 143 vote win # StarCraft > Wind Waker 2004, 171 vote win # Red > Ocelot 2010, 182 vote win # Mario > Cloud 2002, 277 vote win # Chrono Trigger > Link to the Past 2004, 362 vote win # StarCraft > Halo 2004, 373 vote win # Ken > Albert Wesker 2010, 462 vote win # Melee > StarCraft 2004, 545 vote win # Magus > Ganondorf 2003, 650 vote win # Mega Man > Sonic 2005, 742 vote win # Vercetti > Donkey Kong 2003, 968 vote win # Sephiroth > Mega Man 2002, 987 vote win # Kingdom Hearts > Soul Calibur 2004, 1088 vote win # WarCraft > Grand Theft Auto 2006, 1116 vote win # Vincent > Squall 2005, 1149 vote win # Snake > Bowser 2005, 1196 vote win # Donkey Kong > Aya 2002, 1320 vote win Seasonal Representation * Characters '02 - 5 * Characters '03 - 3 * Games '04 - 7 * Characters '04 - 3 * Characters '05 - 3 * Series '06 - 1 * Characters '06 - 1 * Characters '10 - 2 Category:GameFAQs Contests